Story:Star Trek: Bajor/The Aftermath/Chapter One
After he fully recovered from his injuries he's in his ready room looking out at Bajor when the doors chimed. Come John says as he looks out the window. The doors open and Typhuss walks into the room. I know this must be a shock to you, we formed the United Bajoran Federation of Planets and Bajoran Starfleet to replace the Federation and Starfleet, Leeta is our President says Typhuss as he looks at John. He turns to face him. A shock this is a damn nightmare Typhuss we had beaten the Klingons in three engagements in the war we should of had them on the ropes, we dealt them a severe blow at Archer IV, the Battle of the Phoenix, and 351 you just can't tell me that we just gave up like weaklings John says as he puts the padd on the his desk. Typhuss looks at him. We didn't, they attacked Earth and we fought back but they bombarded Earth from orbit, destroying all inhabited areas and the planet's ecosphere, they chased us all the way to Bajor but we were able to drive the Klingon fleet out of the Bajoran system says Typhuss as he looks at John. John sits in the chair behind his desk. The Enterprise stands ready to resume her role as flagship of this new fleet Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at him. I will talk to Kira about that says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him in confusion. Why would you have to talk to your wife for? John says as he looks at him. He looks at John. Kira is the Commander in Chief of the Bajoran Starfleet and Director of Fleet Operations, she is a Fleet Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Oh wow John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I got promoted to Admiral, yeah, well I better go says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves to head to the transporter room. On Bajor Kelly is helping the wounded that fled with the remaining Federation forces during the final battle with the Klingon fleet, when Typhuss walks into the medical center and wants to talk to her. Can I talk to you says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. Sure sir what's up Kelly says as she looks at him. He talked about her father. Your father didn't take the news very well, do you think he will be all right says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. My father believes that he failed to defend Earth from the Klingon fleet and he felt like that we could of done better when we got wind about them planning the final push to Earth Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I did everything I could to protect Earth so did the Andorian Imperial Guard, the Klingons had lots of ships and I can't go home again, Bajor is my home now, I was the one who failed to protect Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. Dad feels that he could of done more to defend the edge of the Terran system, because the home fleet defended the edge of the Terran system and he felt like he failed to stop the Klingons at the edge of the system Kelly says as she looks at him. He leans on the desk and asked how she's holding up. How are you holding up? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. I've been better I just can't believe that we lost Earth forever I was born there Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. So was I, living on Bajor isn't that bad and I have lived here for 25 years says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. Admiral Janeway has offered me an early command of a starship Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Are you going to accept says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Yeah I am I'm a Martin we've been working hard to command a ship for decades Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You will make a fine Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly then leaves to find Kira. In her office Kira is looking out the window when Typhuss walked in and greets her. Hello Kira, I need to talk to you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She turns to him. What is it? Kira asked as she looks at him. He sat down in front of the desk as she sat into the chair behind the desk and looks at his wife. John wants the Enterprise to be the flagship of the Bajoran Starfleet says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Is he up to it last I saw he wasn't thrilled about us losing the war? Kira asked Typhuss. He looks at her. I believe he is ready to get back to work says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. All right Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I will tell him later, I love you Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira then hugs her. She hugs him back. I love you too Typhuss Kira says as she hugs her husband back. Typhuss looks at her. Dinner tonight, just the two of us says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles at him. Sure Kira says as she looks at him and smiles. He snickers a bit.